1. Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Background
Known as an example of semiconductor devices is one equipped with a semiconductor chip of MOSFET (see Japanese Patent Publication No. 4746061). In such a semiconductor device, a semiconductor chip mounted on a die pad is connected to a gate lead through a gate wire and to a source lead through a plurality of source wires.